The Burnt Forest
by FireFox Unlimited
Summary: (expect sarcasm a lot because I'm lazy and can't write a real summary at 1 am.) Yay title is interesting, has OC in it that may or may not get reaaaaaallly strong. I don't know what else to put here anymore.


Yay Introductory sections for no other reason than to introduce the story. Let's get this over with, I don't own bleach because if I did (insert arbitrary answer here). The main things you actually need to know:

Normal text/talk

Spirits and crap like thoughts

Zanpakuto spirits

Hollows

Oh also the main character is an elf #Dealwithit

Don't forget the obligatory spiritual quote from a character to introduce the chapter

* * *

"Just how many times must I strain my voice before it will reach you? And yet, nowhere in this world can there be anyone who knows me better than you."

Zangetsu

Everyone in Karakura was weird for their own reason or heritage but there are always be an outlier. Annastrianna was one such person; first of all he was about seven feet tall and according to him he was just a teenager. Other things made him stick out as well, like long pointed ears that he usually hid under his long blonde hair. Anna as he preferred to be called by had first led off a rough life which consisted of running away from kidnappers or other ruffians. Eventually one can get tired of running and with Anna's intimidating stature had somehow landed herself as a bodyguard for the yakuza that had built itself in Karakura. Today Anna was tasked with an extremely simple task of walking with and protecting the local Kyodai from law enforcement or vigilante. Normally a day like this would have gone smoothly; head to a random location wait for an hour and get paid. Now at about his sixth hour into this gun deal Anna was starting to get anxious along with his one fellow guard, Tomito, who as of five minutes ago had pulled out his standard Glock 17. Anna had yet to have earned enough money for such a weapon and merely held tighter onto a pipe gripped in his left hand. The cause of such grave concern? Why none other than about six different radio call ins of an SAT unit being deployed today. Luckily, the two didn't have to wait for much longer as two loud sirens sounded off from around the corner before the two heavily armed trucks peeled from around the corner. As Anna prepped for a fight a gunner appeared on top of the mini gun with a megaphone. "Put your weapons down and we will not use force!" Anna not one who wished to die so early on in life dropped his pipe and lied flat on the ground. Tomito on the other hand was more devoted to the small Yakuza family and aimed his pistol at the truck.

Almost immediately the man on the truck tossed the megaphone aside and quickly grabbed control of the mounted gun on the truck. In half a second the mini gun had spooled to full speed and the gunner aptly let loose a torrent of gunfire into Tomito. Blood practically painted Anna's body as the corpse in front of his was filled with a lot more than necessary amount of bullets. As the trucks finally slowed down they drifted around revealing an open bay door with about 20 different men in black and blue outfits leaped out and methodically lined up on the one door into the warehouse Anna had been standing in front of. Another five peeled off from that main group and proceeded to detain Anna with a pair of handcuffs. As Anna was brought towards the van he spotted the gunner from earlier looking at a screen that Anna could only presume was a map of the warehouse. As he noticed the escort carrying Anna towards him the man whipped around he said happily, "Ah there you are, I was wondering when my men would bring you back to me."

Annastrianna quickly ducked as he was brought inside the truck and continued to do so as he was forced to sit. "Now you are going to tell me everything about who is in there and what they have and I might let you off without any charges miss." Almost immediately Anna described the entire warehouse with alarming detail down to the amount of clips that were going to be stored in each gun and based upon the loyalty to the Yakuza the captain was expecting he was happily surprised with the sudden flow of information from Anna. "Now that's more like it; after five weeks of torture your fellow members only mentioned where this place was and now you're giving me everything." Almost as soon as his happiness settled in a sour expression landed on his face as the captain suspected false information. Although based upon what the other members he had helped interrogate he had found out this girl was only hired about a year ago and was probably the weakest link along with the strongest in the Yakuza. OF course in the end what crime organization wouldn't want a seven foot tall person as a way to deter people. Soon after the light conversation with the captain Anna was brought back outside the tank of a truck and was greeted with another horrible sight. As he slowly fell to his knees Anna was overcome with shock how that nice police captain had allowed the bloodbath before his to take place. Strewn about where the bodies of the people inside all lined up for what seemed like execution but now that it was done the amount of blood that covered the ground was even able to reach Anna who was about ten feet away.

As he slowly turned to look back at the captain he had just helped he stared on in horror as he grinned quite evilly for a police officer and pulled out his pistol and executed his right alongside the others. As per is orders the other bodies were dragged away as the captain noticed something odd; Anna had barely shed any blood when he shot his. As he thought about it longer he failed to notice the girl standing back up to his full height and almost instantly snapped the handcuffs holding his back. Such was the strength of someone like him, as some called him a freak or monster, Annastrianna grasped the captain's throat with both hands and lifted him off the ground. Now in place of an indifferent to almost smile on his face Anna was consumed with rage and practically crushed the man's throat until it became literal and he started choking on blood in his lungs. Although it was a grand revenge for his betrayal it was short lived as the other members of the SAT noticed and opened fire. Annastrianna ended up dying when about the fifth round went through his right eye and out the back of his skull. The blood ended up staining any part of his body not covered in blood an almost glowing new shade of red before his body slumped down.

* * *

Hours Later (Here comes bleach things)

When Anna woke up in a pool of blood and a chain attached to his chest he surprisingly had only one question, "What the fuck?" Although it was a short one it accounted for a lot like; how in the hell was he alive and why is there so much blood? Anna knew he wouldn't get any answers but at least in the end he had gotten his revenge for being shot at. As he stood up he realized that the police had dumped his into a pile of bodies next to the river that flowed through Karakura town. It seemed like most of the bodies were just outside of the water's reach but that was before the rain started and brought with it the rising tide expected of such a storm. Anna decided to climb out of the mass grave not realizing tat his entire body was covered from head to toe in blood. As Anna walked through town he found a few people walking through town but after many attempts Anna gave up on trying to make them notice his. As he wandered Anna eventually found a small shop about a mile from his apartment with it's door open. Assuming the people inside would be like the others he wandered inside hoping that he could merely get respite from the rain. Inside he found it to be a simple candy shop with a man wearing a striped bucket hat who practically recoiled when he walked in. Anna dismissed it as him possibly hearing loud footsteps without a person creating them and immediately sat on the ground. Urahara, the man behind the counter, on the other hand simply stared at the tall girl who walked into his shop covered in blood from who knows where. He took a step out from behind his counter and grabbed Benihime where he was leaning against the wall.

"Hello miss?" It was all he asked but it gave Anna a great happiness that he didn't know was possible to have. In spite of the fact that the last person who called him miss caused all his troubles Anna inherently trusted this man the second he was able to see him. The next couple of minutes were spent with Urahara, as Anna learned was his name, trying to get the blood off of him but surprisingly it never dried nor came close to washing off. Of course there was the surprise that most people got when Anna stood up to his full height but based on Urahara's lack of surprise he had probably seen something far more freakish. He eventually lead Anna to the back of his shop where he wanted to perform this thing called Konso. Anna assumed it was his pride and joy since he was asking a stranger to see it and respectfully accepted. Of course there had been some confusion when he tapped the tip of his cane to his forehead and explained that Anna was going to something called Soul Society to live out his afterlife but he figured he had been messing around seeing as how one had to die to be in an afterlife. Sadly, Anna's naivety got the best of him as he was enveloped in a bright light before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

First chapter done Yay.

I feel as if I have robbed people of their favorite story as some quite enjoyed the original work of ...

But I digress hope those who read this enjoy it while I work on the next chapter. Also Anna is super naive because for an elf being 15 is equivalent to a human toddler and we all know toddler's are way too trusting and practically bipolar.


End file.
